You are my north star
by titania eli
Summary: Part 3 of the asexual Loke AU. Loke would forever be grateful for how kind and understanding Lucy was, and he wanted to make her feel good in return.


It has been a very long time since Loke had fallen this deep for a human. It had started out as a joke in the beginning. Once the whole exile thing was dealt with and over with, Loke had found great joy in teasing his new owner. She was kind and beautiful, and her reactions whenever he flirted with her was _hilarious._

And then he started noticing little, little things about his new owner. The way her cheeks would reddened and flushed whenever he leaned in a little too close, the sweet and flowery perfume in her hair, the glint in her chocolate brown eyes every time she's hit by an inspiration for her novel, the laughter that rang clear like bells when he managed to coax out a laugh. He noticed that she'd bit her nails when she's focused on her writing, brows furrowed as she bended over her drafts. Or how she always enjoyed a cup of hot tea every night before bed.

When he started noticing the little _(unnoticeable, really)_ hiccup she made right before she started laughing, he knew that he's _fucked._

It was inevitable, really. Loke has always fall too easily, too quickly.

He loved humans and their strange quirks and their fragility.

He just never expected to fall this deep for Lucy.

And before he knew it, the feelings were overwhelming him. He had taken the coward way out, and taken to avoiding her outside of battles. He feared that his heart would not be able to bear it if she doesn't love him back.

Falling for humans have always gave him heartbreak. Loving Lucy would not be any different in the end.

But his wonderful, headstrong Lucy had not given him any chance. It was funny, really, when he thought about it now.

He had caved in so easily, the moment he glimpsed her affections for him, and had outright confessed to her. He had been afraid that Lucy would brush his confession aside as a joke, even though he had handed his heart unknowingly over to her on a silver platter. His feelings might not have reached her, and perhaps she'd have thought him being a flirt as usual.

He knew now never to underestimate Lucy.

She had accepted his feelings, and the rest was history.

Loke had thought her amazing before, but he never knew _how_ amazing until he revealed his asexuality to her.

Sometimes he wondered how lucky he was for fate to send Lucy his way.

She had been terribly understanding, putting his welfare above hers. Always stopping before they could go too far, and asking for permission whenever they get too heated.

Loke's heart was literally bursting with love for her.

She had told him that she could always use her own fingers when she got too aroused. Had _insisted_ , really. She refused to make him uncomfortable in any way, even if she had to ignore her own pleasure and comfort.

Loke has never _want_ for sex. He enjoyed attention and affection from his former girlfriends, but he has never been interested in being sexually satisfied. So he could _not_ comprehend how it felt.

But he understood the feeling of _wanting_.

Lucy has been so understanding... and he really, really want her to feel good in return.

But he knew that she would never accept it if it makes him uncomfortable in return. What a dilemma.

Of course, he couldn't just go to Lucy for answers. She would sacrifice her own comfort and happiness for his sake, so he goes to the only person he knew could answer him.

* * *

"...You want to know how to sexually satisfy Lucy?" Mirajane repeated hesitantly, blinking large blue eyes at him in shock. "But I thought..."

Oh, this was a surprise. From the casual ease the two had with each other, she had thought they had already gone all the way.

"No... We've never gone beyond kissing." Loke blushed. The flush painted quite a lovely picture on him. He wasn't wearing his blue shades for once, and Mirajane could make out every inch of shyness on his expression.

Lucy was a pretty lucky girl, she mused.

"It shouldn't be a problem for you, should it?" She asked. "And Lucy loves you so much... Isn't this sort of thing best discussed between the both of you?"

"Yes, normally." He paused, his gaze flicking towards her cautiously. She felt herself straightened, a serious expression settling over her face. It felt appropriate and respectful, to show her earnestness when Loke was so clearly hesitant in revealing whatever that's troubling him. "Celestial Spirits... we're asexual. It's... It's not that I'm inexperienced, but I... never know how it actually feels like to _feel_ aroused. Or to even really enjoy it."

 _Well._

"I hope you've told Lucy about this." She said carefully.

He nodded frantically, "Yes, Lucy knows. And she has been really understanding about it..."

Mirajane felt a swell of pride for the blonde. She had known Loke for three years, and even though they weren't as close as he was to Gray or Cana, she had grown to care for him as a friend. Celestial Spirit or not, she wanted to make sure that Loke was happy and safe as well.

"I want to make Lucy feel good." Loke murmured. "But she would never agree to it if it makes me feel uncomfortable… And I can never hide anything from her."

"You know that satisfying someone doesn't have to involve penetration, right?" Mirajane asked gently. "Why don't we start with _your_ limits first? Do you like touching Lucy?"

"Yes... I like kissing her. I like hearing and _feeling_ her reactions against me. It's... nice. Really, really nice." He admitted, cheeks dusted a light pink. It was a really endearing look on Loke, far from the usual confidence that he always portrayed. "I like seeing her in pleasure. I like it when she touches herself. And I really want to see herself happy and pleasured because of me."

"I don't think that's a problem." Mirajane murmured. Despite herself, she could feel the tips of her ears and the back of her neck growing hot. She could just imagine Lucy getting off with Loke _looking_ at her. She knew how intense and beautiful Loke's eyes could get whenever he's focused. It must be a Celestial Spirit thing, or maybe it's a Leo thing, for those hazel eyes could turn an exquisite molten gold when Loke became serious.

She might probably be one of the few lucky ones that had managed to catch a glimpse of those golden eyes.

"What about yourself?" She asked, clearing her throat loudly and hoping that Loke had missed what she had just said. "Do you like it when Lucy touches you?"

"I... um," Loke stammered and tripped over his words, looking as if he was half-regretting coming here to talk to her. "...I do. I like it when she holds me close. When... When she runs her fingers through my hair as she kisses me." He was blushing now, averting his gaze. "I used to get uncomfortable with people touching me beneath my clothes, but I don't really mind if it's Lucy. I'm at ease with her... I know her touch is good. It's really nice... It doesn't hurt..."

He fell silent, words choking in his throat. Mirajane's face was probably as red as his by now, but her eyes softened at the end. She reached out to grab Loke's hand reassuringly.

"Loke, I know you want to make Lucy happy more than anything else." She said softly. "And trust me, Lucy clearly thought the same for you. Like I said, if you really want to make her feel good, penetration doesn't have to be involved. What's most important to her is _your_ comfort. Talk to her if you need to. Stop if you're uncomfortable. If you want to satisfy her, you know better than anyone else what's your limit."

"Okay... Okay, I understand." He nodded, unsure at first, but slowly regaining back his confident smile. He glanced at her tentatively, biting his bottom lip. "Thank you for your advice, Mira."

"Hey, I should be thanking _you_ instead for trusting me with this." She nudged him lightly, giggling softly. "I won't tell anyone about this, I promise."

Loke smiled, the red finally leaving his cheeks. He felt like the conversation had taken ten years from his immortal life. He has never revealed so much to anyone before, much less someone who he wasn't _that_ close to. Fairy Tail had really changed a lot of things for him.

* * *

He made his move the next time their make out session got a little too intense, mainly because he wanted to do this before he lost his courage.

"Loke?" Lucy gasped in surprise when he gently pushed her down onto the bed and loomed over her. He shot her a quicksilver smile and leaned down to continue kissing down her throat. His lips left a burning trail down her skin, and she was far too weak to push him away.

She jumped when she felt cold fingers slid under her skirt and up her thigh. Her legs quivered and she reached up to cup his face firmly. When his gaze shot up towards her face, she felt as if her very breath was stolen from his intense look.

"I want to do this, Lucy." He murmured, grasping her hand gently. He gave her a small smile that made love swelled up in her chest. "Lay back and just enjoy this, please."

Her grip loosened at the look of determination on his face. She nodded, but kept her gaze fixed on his face.

She froze when she felt fingers pushing her underwear aside and sliding over her clitoris. Oh, _oh._ She had not expected that. She groaned out loud, shivering when she felt the cold metal of Loke's ring rubbing against her. She instinctively tried to close her legs, but Loke had anticipated her reaction. He kept one leg between her thighs, forcing her legs to remain open.

"Touch yourself for me, Lucy." He ordered softly. "I want to see you pleasuring yourself."

She wondered if he knew how irritatingly and effortlessly seductive he sounded just then.

Her hands fumbled as she reached up to unbutton her shirt. She hurriedly pushed aside her shirt, shoving her bra up her chest. She pushed herself up, leaning back on an elbow. Loke's eyes flicked up at her face mischievously, and he pushed her skirt upwards. Her nipples were hardening and she rubbed them between her fingers. His thumb was idly rubbing up and down her clitoris, playing with the folds. A loud, keening noise ripped from her throat and she was too aroused to be embarrassed by how bare she was in front of Loke.

"Loke..." She moaned, cupping one heavy breast in her hand. She jerked forward, wanting desperately for those deft, nimble fingers to _fuck_ her already.

He seemed to read her mind, and fortunately, acquiesced to her pleading. He pushed one finger into her, and she immediately tightened around the digit. She threw her head back, blond hair plastering against her neck and forehead. Her legs spread further, toes curled from the pleasure. She wanted to wrap her legs around Loke's slender hips, wanted more than just one finger in her, wanted him to touch her _everywhere._

"Stay still." He commanded, sliding back. Just as she's wondering what he's going to do, he leaned down and pressed his lips against her clitoris. Lucy moaned aloud, reaching out to grip his hair for support. He was driving her crazy!

A second finger slid inside her, his tongue working to coax out louder moans from her lips. She felt it when he curled his fingers and she convulsed as a wave of intense pleasure washed over her. He was playing her body so effortlessly and she was helpless. His fingers were moving in and out quickly, along with his mouth trying to bring her over the edge. The graze of his teeth caused her world to go white and she screamed out her orgasm.

She came back panting heavily, staring at the ceiling in bewilderment. Even her own fingers had not brought her _this_ much pleasure.

Loke was staring down at her in concern, distractedly wiping off a trail of white from his mouth. Her heart lurched, lust burning in the pit of her belly, even though she had just come. Loke was really too beautiful.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked coyly, leaning down to kiss the side of her lips. His eyes were wide and dark as he studied her expression.

"Yes, yes, I did, you idiot cat." She laughed, dragging him back for a more fervent kiss. She could feel his smile against her lips, even with her eyes closed. "You didn't have to do that... but thank you, Loke. I love you so much, you know that right?"

"Say that again." Loke murmured into the crook of her neck.

"I love you, Loke." She repeated, lips curling into a smile.

"Again." He whispered. His lashes fluttered, eyes falling shut tiredly. He breathed slowly against her hair.

"I love you." She mumbled. "I love you. I love you. I love you so much."

And she would repeat that as many times as needed, until it sank into Loke's head.


End file.
